La vengeance d'une sang-pur
by AliskaYa
Summary: Comment se reconstruire alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus et que l'on a tout perdu ?
1. Chapter 1

Son nom est Sasha, Sasha Ivanov. Elle faisait partie de cette noble lignée de sorciers russes qui sont arrivés en Angleterre peu après l'arrivée de ce moldu totalitaire qu'était Staline. Son père est actuellement enfermé à Azkaban, car étant un mangemort. Le Ministère de la Magie a innocenté sa mère, qui, selon le Ministère, n'avait pas joué de rôle aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, essayant simplement de protéger sa fille unique de la mort. Non, ceci ne raconte pas l'histoire d'une jeune femme au sang pur, rebellée et révoltée par ses parents mangemorts. Sasha a été, dès sa plus tendre enfance, conditionnée pour ne pas apprécier les moldus, les sangs-de-bourbe ou encore les traitres à leur sang. Que reste-t-il d'une pareille éducation, lorsque tout s'écroule, qu'il en est terminé de Lord Voldemort et de son dictat pour la pureté du sang ? Que reste-t-il d'elle, maintenant que son père est en prison ? Que tout ce qu'on lui a appris doit disparaitre ? Comment effacer 17 ans de sa vie pour tout recommencer à zéro ? Petite beauté froide au cœur de pierre doit apprendre à vivre seule avec sa rancœur…

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, Serpentard. Une nouvelle année commençait, ou plutôt, recommençait. Poudlard avait été rénové suite à la grande bataille qui avait dévasté une grande partie du château. Et ce jour-là était le premier jour de sa septième année entre ces murs, septième année qui s'annonçait déjà longue. Sasha ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes à l'intelligence impressionnante, même si elle gardait une bonne place dans le haut de la liste, elle n'avait pas été élue préfète-en-chef, elle n'était pas populaire, même si son corps élancé et ses longs cheveux bruns faisaient tourner la tête à plus d'un. Elle s'asseyait près de Vlada, sa seule alliée Russe parmi tous ces Anglais. Son amie avait reçu la même éducation que Sasha, le sang avant tout, et être à Serpentard après cette guerre rendait les choses assez compliquées. Les Gryffondors ont enfilés leur masque de gagnants, et plus-ou-moins parce que la majorité des parents des Serpentards étaient des fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus personne ne voulait se voir les côtoyer. Le nom Ivanov avait été trainé dans la boue, insulté, rabaissé. Certes, pas autant que celui de Malfoy. Sasha osa un regard dans sa direction, même si le règne de Lord Voldemort était terminé, la place qu'avait jouée la famille Malfoy était plus importante que celle de la famille Ivanov, et c'était toujours avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle le regardait. Il était seul, son ami Zabini était mort, tué par un opposant au Lord alors qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, bien qu'il partageait leurs idées sur la pureté du sang. Le regard de Malfoy était baissé vers son assiette, un voile devant ses yeux, sans émotion.

- Il n'est pas bon de s'appeler Malfoy ces temps-ci.

Vlada avait remarqué que l'attention de son amie était focalisée sur le blond aux allures un peu vampiriques.

- Pas question de s'apitoyer sur son sort Ivanov, dois-je te rappeler que nos parents sont également en prison ?

- Le Maître ne nous a jamais demandé de tuer Dumbledore, Vlada, il ne nous a jamais confié de missions aussi importantes.

- Tais-toi ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse remarquer ou quoi ? Dans cette école, le « Maître » n'existe pas, s'ils t'entendent Sasha, ils vont tout de suite remettre en cause ton rôle dans la guerre. Je n'ai pas envie que tu termines tes jours en prison, figure-toi.

La brune regarda son amie avec un sourire, savoir que quelqu'un est encore assez fou pour oser s'approcher d'elle alors que le sang des Ivanov coule dans ses veines lui faisait plaisir, mais savoir que son enfermement à Azkaban ennuierait quelqu'un était d'autant plus plaisant.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, on dirait ta mère. Répliqua Vlada, sortant Sasha de ses pensées.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ma mère ne souriait que lorsque mon père tuait un sang-de-bourbe ? Merci de me comparer à elle, tu es un amour Petrova.

- Mais de rien. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de démoniaque dans le sourire de ta mère.

Malfoy se levait soudainement de sa chaise, certainement pour rejoindre le dortoir avant les cours. A cause de sa curiosité, Sasha décida de se lever également laissant son amie terminer son petit-déjeuner seule. Elle le suivit jusque dans un couloir désert, peu avant le tableau de leur dortoir, quand il se retourna vers elle, l'air irrité.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Je… _Sasha reprit cet air hautain et serpentard sur son visage._ Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que j'aille également dans mon dortoir, Malfoy ?

- N'essaie pas de me comprendre, ne me rabaisse pas à me croire fragile à cause de la mort de Zabini, Ivanov, ne m'adresse pas la parole non plus.

C'est sur ses mots qu'il continua son chemin et passa le tableau, laissant Sasha plantée au milieu du couloir, l'air effaré. S'il connait son nom, c'est qu'il connait également la réputation de ses parents et il est logique de ne pas vouloir s'approcher d'une Ivanov. Un sourire fade étira ses lèvres, malgré la présence de Vlada à ses côtés, que restait-il d'elle ? Elle se retourna et changea de direction, ne sachant pas vraiment où ses pieds la mènerait, elle avait besoin de se bouger, pour essayer d'arrêter ces pensées qui l'a consumait à petit feu. Comme si un voile était dessiné devant ses yeux, elle ne se rendait pas compte de près de qui elle passait.

- Alors Ivanov, quel effet ça fait d'avoir un père enfermé à Azkaban ? Oh, et j'oubliais, un oncle, une tante, un cousin, des cousines, je crois même me souvenir que ton grand-père y est également enfermé, c'est d'une tristesse…

- Weasley, quel effet ça fait d'avoir un frère loup-garou et un frère décédé ? Oh, et j'oubliais… _Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres,_ d'être un traître à son sang ?

Weasley commença à se rapprocher d'elle et elle pouvait apercevoir que ses oreilles viraient au rouge, son sourire s'intensifia,_ « Frappe-moi Weasley, que je puisse me défouler sur un Gryffondor. »_ Mais Saint Potter en décida autrement et retint le rouquin avant qu'il ne touche la Serpentard.

- Cette histoire de sang est terminée Ivanov, change de disque, Voldemort est mort.

- Cette histoire de sang, comme tu dis, n'a rien à voir avec la mort du Seigneu…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, son amie Vlada vint placer sa main sur sa bouche. Il était moins une, Vlada regardait Potter avec un air désolée et prit le bras de Sasha pour s'en aller, mais la brune en décida autrement.

- Je ne vais pas fuir parce que je suis à Serpentard, tu as peut-être les faveurs de toute la communauté magique parce que tes deux parents ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort, et que tu l'as également réduit au néant, perdant au passage quelques amis, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes à Serpentard que je te dois servitude pour les pêchers de mes parents. Alors enlève ce sourire triomphant de tes lèvres Potter, on a compris que vous aviez gagné, on le sait parce que nos parents sont en prison.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et repartie vers son dortoir, comme initialement prévu. Vlada la suivait, en ayant toujours sa main accroché au bras de la jeune Ivanov.

- Tu t'es bien rattrapée Sasha, en prétextant que tu n'étais pas coupable de ce que tes parents ont fait, mais sois prudente, je t'en prie. Le Ministère est à l'affût du moindre petit mangemort qui traînerait encore dehors, et ton nom n'est pas blanc comme neige.

- Je le sais Vlada, mais il est dur de se contenir alors qu'ils arborent tous cet air supérieur qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malfoy ?

Sasha fut surprise de ce changement de conversation, et surprise que son amie puisse penser que son humeur massacrante a quelque chose à avoir avec Malfoy. Elle la regarda donc, pleine d'incompréhension.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Vlada, de toute façon il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon nous allons être en retard en cours de potions.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son premier cours, oubliant de passer par son dortoir. La journée se passa sans qu'une minute elle ne repensa à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit au début de la journée. Elle ne le pensait pas fragile, mais elle savait que la disparition de Zabini l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et elle comprenait, elle comprenait car elle vivait à peu près la même situation que lui. Son père était enfermé à Azkaban, tout comme le sien, et Zabini était également son ami depuis l'enfance. Blaise… Il ne méritait pas de mourir, il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de quiconque et c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas engagé dans le conflit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ni contre lui, il était neutre, il n'avait rien cherché, rien demandé à personne. Il voulait vivre, tout simplement. Le soir venu, les deux russes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, toucha à peine à son repas. Vlada savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander car Sasha n'était pas du genre à répondre aux questions mais plutôt du genre à tout déballer quand elle était sur le point d'exploser. C'était avec un regard triste que son amie la regardait s'en aller vers les cachots, son corps bougeait mais son esprit n'était pas là. Que reste-t-il quand on a tout perdu ?

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils aux couleurs de sa maison, devant la cheminée. Elle regardait les flammes danser sans vraiment les voir, elle ne pensait à rien de précis, son esprit était vide de tout sentiment. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide, même à l'époque où le Lord l'avait torturé à coups d'endoloris pour avoir échoué à une de ses missions, elle se sentait quand même vivante, la douleur la rendait vivante. Sa famille était détruite, elle pensait à son père en prison, à sa mère, seule dans son manoir. Dans le monde magique on pleurait la perte des gens ayant combattu contre Lord Voldemort, mais ceux qui avaient perdu un proche, côté ennemi n'avait pas le droit d'être tristes. Pourtant la douleur était quand même présente, beaucoup trop présente.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que deux yeux métalliques la fixaient depuis son entrée dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle le vit, dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste encore plus alors elle se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir, mais un chuchotement l'arrêta.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir…

- J'ai envie d'être seule.

- Je suis désolé pour Blaise…

- Il me manque aussi, Malfoy.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle pénétra dans son dortoir. Une fois dans son lit, elle se mit en boule et commença à pleurer. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, car une fille de son rang ne pleure pas, une fille avec son sang ne s'abaissait pas à être faible, pas devant les autres. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle manquait d'air. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'allonger près d'elle, pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement de Vlada, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien qu'elle aurait dû. Une main vînt alors encercler son corps tandis qu'une autre se perdait dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre un torse dur et froid. Elle réussit à articuler quelques mots entre ses sanglots.

- Les garçons ne sont pas censés se trouver dans les dortoirs des filles, Malfoy.

- Nous sommes à Serpentard Ivanov, on n'est pas obligé d'obéir au règlement.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait suivi les ordres de ses parents et de Lord Voldemort à la lettre, cela en était risible. Malgré tout, elle décrocha un semblant de sourire face aux arguments du blond.

- Il ne serait pas heureux de te savoir dans cet état tu sais.

- Il ne peut rien savoir, il est mort.

Et ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle ainsi que la pression du blond contre elle. Non, il n'était pas bon d'avoir des parents mangemorts, d'être à Serpentard, et de s'appeler Ivanov ou Malfoy ces temps-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, étonnée de s'être endormie alors que Malfoy était encore près d'elle. Mais à son réveil, il n'était plus là. Elle se leva sans grande envie et pénétra dans la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'elle allait devoir faire tout au long de sa vie à partir du moment où il avait imposé sa marque sur elle, la cacher. Le Ministère n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle avait sa Marque, mais il n'avait pas fait d'elle une Mangemort. Elle s'était défendue en prétextant que si elle avait refusé, ses parents serait tués. C'était seulement un demi-mensonge, ses parents seraient vraiment morts si elle avait refusé, seulement cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle n'aurait pas pu la faire disparaitre, aucune magie n'était assez puissante pour faire une chose pareille, mais elle pouvait au moins la camoufler. C'était ce que faisaient Vlada et Malfoy tous les matins également. A part le Ministère elle ne savait pas qui était au courant ou non de sa marque et le moins de personnes étaient au courant et mieux elle se portait. C'est alors qu'une fois prête et propre, elle lança un sort qui rendit son tatouage invisible. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, Sasha se dirigea vers son amie, qui était encore à moitié endormie sur un fauteuil.

- Deux jours Vlada, deux jours et je n'en peux déjà plus de me lever aussi tôt.

Mais son amie ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière l'épaule de la jeune Ivanov. « Tu m'écoutes Petrova ? » Apparemment pas. La brune se tourna alors pour découvrir quel était le centre d'attention de son amie mais la couleur des yeux qu'elle rencontra ne lui plut guère et préféra concentrer son attention sur son futur devoir de potions.

- Je maintiens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous hier, Sasha.

- Tiens, tu daignes m'adresser enfin la parole ? Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ?

- J'en sais rien mais…

- Alors qu'est ce qui te permet de croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Il te regarde et…

- Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose avec toutes les personnes qui me regardent ?

Son amie leva les yeux au plafond et murmura pour elle-même « Tu m'exaspères Ivanov. » La brune eu un petit sourire victorieux, au moins, il en était fini de cet interrogatoire. Mais son amie revint à la charge, et cette fois ci sur un sujet un peu plus épineux.

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

- Certainement.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ses cauchemars, surtout pas devant tout le monde, surtout pas devant lui. Elle coupa court à la conversation en se levant de son fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune pour pouvoir aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta pour attendre son amie, elle était appuyée contre un mur mais Vlada ne la suivait pas, certainement vexée que son amie n'ai pas voulu lui parler, se confier à elle, mais il y a des choses qu'on lui a appris tout au long de sa vie : Ne pas exposer ses faiblesses. Et elle comptait bien mettre en application les conseils de son père et sa mère. Alors elle allait faire en sorte d'oublier qu'elle avait exposé ses faiblesses devant le jeune Malfoy hier soir, oui, elle allait oublier. Malheureusement, au moment où elle pensait à lui, le sorcier décida de sortir lui aussi de sa salle commune et s'arrêta près de la jeune russe et s'adossa contre le mur également. Il ne la regardait pas, il était concentré sur le mur en face d'eux et elle non plus ne le regardait pas. On ne pouvait entendre que leur lente respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il brise ce silence, toujours sans la regarder.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ces cauchemars ?

Mais elle avait décidé de ne plus exposer ses faiblesses, tant pis pour Malfoy, elle n'allait plus être aussi sympathique avec lui. Elle reprit sur un ton glacial :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit tes affaires, Malfoy.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas compris le changement d'attitude de Sasha se tourna vers elle, un peu trop précipitamment. Il la fixait, essayant de déceler ce qui aurait pu faire changer son comportement envers lui en si peu de temps, essayant de trouver une faille dans son masque si froid. Mais elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux qui ne reflétaient ni la gentillesse, ni aucune forme de sympathie, au contraire, c'était comme si l'éclat de ses yeux était parfaitement contrôlé pour ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion. Il avait peut-être trouvé plus fort que lui en termes de masques, se disait-il. Mais il savait aussi pourquoi certaines personnes en portaient, pour cacher quelque chose. Parole de Malfoy, il allait trouver ce que c'était.

« Va-t'en ».

Après ses mots, le tableau pivota et le sorcier décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éloigner de la dangereuse poupée russe et il avait bien fait car Vlada venait de sortir de la salle commune. Quand Malfoy fut hors de vue, Sasha laissa enfin tomber ce masque et regarda son amie, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Je suis désolée Vlada, ce n'est juste pas un sujet que j'aime aborder et là, on était en plein milieu de la salle commune, avec tous ces serpents… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils… Qu'ils apprennent que la petite Sasha fait des cauchemars. Tu me pardonnes ?

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, viens dans mon lit quand ça ne va pas, la nuit, d'accord ?

- Merci…

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et décidèrent, ou plutôt, l'estomac de Vlada décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller se restaurer. La journée promettait d'être riche en émotion.

Alors que Vlada avait cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Sasha, qui n'avait pas ce cours, pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Madame Pince était comme à son habitude en train de se promener parmi les élèves s'attelant à leurs devoirs, plumeau à la main. La jeune sorcière se mit à rire intérieurement en se disant qu'elle avait véritablement l'air d'un vautour à inspecter les moindres faits et gestes des étudiants. Attitude qu'elle n'avait pas à l'égard de la mademoiselle sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger, à qui elle adressait de sincères sourires d'encouragement. D'ailleurs, la seule place libre de la bibliothèque se trouvait près de cette charmante sorcière, et tout le monde savait pourquoi personne ne s'asseyait près d'elle lorsqu'elle était en train d'étudier : Le moindre raclement de gorge la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Sasha s'assied donc en face d'Hermione, sorti son parchemin ainsi que son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions. Son devoir était consacré à la potion de mémoire, bien que Sasha excellait dans cette matière, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur cette potion mis à part qu'elle servait certainement à renforcer la mémoire. Un devoir bien inutile se disait la jeune femme, effectivement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'en septième année le professeur Slughorn leur donnerait des potions un peu plus compliquées à réaliser, ou alors s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il leur donne des potions à faire qui seraient jugées non acceptable par le Ministère.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ce qu'Hermione remarqua. La russe toisa la jeune sorcière du regard, que lui voulait-elle ? Le regard de la Gryffondor scrutait son parchemin encore vierge, et la Serpentard sourit en s'imaginant Granger penser « Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est là et elle n'a toujours rien écrit. » mais Sasha savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Oh non, pas parce qu'elle avait peur de la Serpentard, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son statut de privilégiée envers Madame Pince. Elle se reconcentra donc dans son parchemin, Sasha devina qu'il s'agissait d'un devoir de runes. Elle regardait toujours sa voisine de table et l'imagina en train de se tordre de douleur sous des endoloris pas qu'elle ait une quelconque envie de la torturer mais Blaise lui avait raconté la façon dont Bellatrix Lestrange avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations.

A la pensée de son ami décédé, Sasha s'assombrit. Il était mort à cause de gens comme elle, à vouloir faire régner le Bien partout sans se préoccuper de qui était ou non dans le camp du Mal. Avoir un parent mangemort signifiait pour eux qu'on en était forcément un, théorie mal fondée puisque Blaise ne faisait pas partie du cercle des mangemorts. Il avait été tout de même assassiné et Sasha se promit de découvrir qui était le responsable de sa mort, peu importe qui ou quelles étaient les circonstances, il allait payer.

Incapable de se concentrer, Sasha pris ses affaires en s'en alla de la bibliothèque sous le regard mauvais et méfiant de Madame Pince. Une fois sortie, elle surprit Granger marcher jusqu'à elle, en tenant fermement son livre contre sa poitrine. Avec une voix dure, qui ne lui allait d'ailleurs pas du tout, elle s'adresse à Sasha.

- La potion de mémoire contient comme ingrédient des plumes de Jobberknoll. Bonne fin de journée.

Et elle retourna dans la bibliothèque comme si de rien était. Sasha sourit, elle avait beau essayé de paraître un peu plus détendue, cette sang-de-bourbe restera à jamais une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. La jeune Ivanov aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de son espèce, elle était tout de même reconnaissante envers la Gryffondor d'avoir mis sa fierté de côté pour l'aider. Chose que notre russe ne pouvait faire, d'ailleurs elle se sentit coupable d'avoir ce sentiment de reconnaissance envers elle. Une Ivanov n'a besoin de l'aide de personne.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, alors elle se dirigea vers les bords du lac, où s'étend une belle pelouse qui allait du lac jusqu'à la forêt interdite. C'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux, qu'elle respirait, qu'elle faisait tomber le masque. Personne aux alentours, elle regardait le lac avec un sentiment d'apaisement qui ne lui était familier qu'ici. Effectivement, les stragulots se fichaient éperdument de son nom de famille ou de son sang pur. Quelques fois, elle pouvait apercevoir le jeune Potter contemplant l'eau du lac lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées. Sasha essayait toujours de deviner ce à quoi il pensait, mais elle savait que le Professeur Rogue lui avait appris à contrôler son esprit grâce à l'Occlumancie et de toute façon, la Légilimancie ne fonctionne que s'il y a contact visuel, or Potter était trop loin et trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Sasha.

La grande horloge de Poudlard se mit à sonner 5h30 heures, le cours de Vlada allait se terminer et elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans leur dortoir pour apparemment quelque chose de « très important pour toi. » Les mots de son amie la fit sourire et c'est en remettant son masque qu'elle repartie vers le château. Vlada n'était pas encore arrivée dans le dortoir, alors elle descendit l'attendre dans la salle commune, où elle décida, malgré la journée qui se terminait, de boire un café près de la cheminée, dans l'exact même fauteuil que la veille. C'est une Sasha aux genoux contre sa poitrine, tenant sa tasse avec ses deux mains en soufflant sur la fumée qui s'échappait, que Malfoy découvrit une fois entré dans la salle commune. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes de la grande cheminée, comme la veille, elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue de sa présence. Malfoy sourit face à la poupée russe qui laissait tomber son masque, pour une fois, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle était belle la Ivanov, une beauté dangereuse, froide mais enivrante. Ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son petit nez aquilin était appuyé contre la tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Et ses yeux, d'un chocolat éclatant et sombre qu'elle savait contrôler à la perfection, la trahissaient cette fois-ci. Permettant au jeune sorcier de comprendre qu'elle pensait à des choses peu agréables, et il n'avait pas tort.

« Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à rester planter là en plein milieu de la salle commune ? »

Il fit comme si de rien était mais la surprise d'entendre la voix de Sasha lui avait fait rater un battement de cœur. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à la contempler ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était également curieux de savoir si la réaction de la jeune sorcière ce matin était dû à un réveil difficile ou à une envie de la part de la jeune femme de vouloir creuser un fossé de la taille du lac noir entre eux deux. Il se risqua donc à parler, sans oublier son ton hautain, tout de même, il restait un Malfoy.

- Boire du café à cette heure de la journée ne va pas t'empêcher de faire des cauchemars, il va seulement t'empêcher de dormir.

- Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose Malfoy. Les cauchemars viennent seulement quand nous dormons. Et puis il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que mes soucis de sommeil ne te concernaient aucunement.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, et posa sa tasse sur la table basse, tasse qui disparue presque immédiatement. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait prendre tant de temps à son amie et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir mais le jeune Draco s'empara de son bras. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard étonné malgré ses tentatives pour effacer cette émotion de son visage. Elle le vit chercher ses mots, mais elle le devança et c'est sur un ton acide qu'elle lui adressa la parole :

- Comme tu l'a si bien dit et pas plus tard qu'hier, évite de me parler Malfoy, ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne veux pas être une de tes petites expérience pour te prouver que tu as encore quelque chose d'humain en toi, Parkinson est là pour ça. Ah mais j'oubliais, la réputation des Malfoy fait qu'elle ne t'adresse plus la parole. _Elle allait trop loin, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment contrôler ses mots. _Regarde ce que tes parents mangemorts ont fait de toi, combien de filles tu ne pourras pas sauter cette année à cause de ça ? Tu es seul maintenant, même Zab…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta, horrifiée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Mêler Blaise à la conversation, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Malfoy la regarda aussi, d'une part avec surprise et de l'autre avec dégout. La jeune femme prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, un livre d'arithmancie fit l'affaire et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le passage pour sortir de la salle commune. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mots avaient failli sortir de sa bouche, avaient failli traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

Mais le livre ne tomba pas au sol comme ils l'avaient pensé, non, le livre percuta de plein fouet une personne qui tentait de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Et cette personne n'était autre que Vlada qui poussa un énorme « NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?! » qui avait fait sourire Sasha malgré elle, trouvant la situation assez ridicule à présent. Elle se tourna vers Malfoy qui était toujours en colère, et ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les siens, métalliques et froid, et exprimèrent alors toute la peine que la jeune femme ressentait. Malfoy comprenait son regard, ses yeux qui semblaient lui murmurer « Je suis désolée », et lui fit un timide sourire. Il lui lâcha le bras et parti à son tour dans son dortoir, un sourire ornait ses lèvres, finalement la poupée russe avait laissé tomber son masque le temps d'une seconde pour lui sourire, à lui Draco Malfoy, la personne la plus détestée de Poudlard.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son amie et avant que celle-ci ne puisse lui poser la moindre question concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle prit la parole.

- Ne demande pas ce qu'il vient se passer, parce que je viens d'être la pire peau de vache du monde magique entier avec lui et que je n'ai pas envie de l'admettre.

- Pourtant tu viens de le faire.

Sasha poussa un soupir de désespoir, ce qui amusa son amie.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent et qui t'a pris si longtemps ?

Vlada tira quelque chose de son sac, une fiole plus exactement. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle contenait.

- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves, j'ai eu du mal à la faire, mais rien ne vient à bout d'une Petrova. _Elle sourit, fière d'elle._ Je sais que ça ne va pas arranger les choses, mais j'ai juste envie que tu dormes correctement au moins quelques nuits.

Sasha fut touchée par l'attention de la blonde à son égard. Elle l'encercla de ses bras et l'attira contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? _Murmura-t-elle._

- Tu jetterais des livres sur les gens, ah non ça tu le fais déjà.

Et elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Sasha ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait ri comme ça, oui, Vlada était sa plus grande alliée dans la guerre qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de sa tête. Malheureusement, guerre qu'elle allait mener seule, car elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit impliquée voire même blessée. En attendant, c'était bras dessus bras dessous que les deux slaves passaient le tableau pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Malfoy n'avait rien loupé, pas une miette, du haut des escaliers qui lui permettait d'entrevoir les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait vu Sasha sourire, sincèrement, et il se demanda alors pourquoi cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Pensée qu'il chassa vite de son esprit pour reprendre son air froid et retourner enfin dans son dortoir.

Après un sommeil sans rêve, Sasha s'éveilla. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement reposante et elle ne remercierait jamais assez son amie de lui avoir confectionné cette potion. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et commença à enlever son débardeur quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un grand claquement qui la fit sursauter. Malfoy se tenait debout devant la jeune femme, les traits tirés et le teint bien plus blanc que d'ordinaire, bien que ce fût difficile de faire plus pâle, se disait-elle. Il lança un sort d'assurdiato à la pièce et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Quand elle se rendit compte dans la tenue dans laquelle elle était, elle se mit à paniquer et à chercher quelque chose pour recouvrir son corps presque dénudé, mais il la saisit, ses deux bras sur ses avant-bras pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir à quel point la jeune femme était effrayée. Sa peau était douce sous ses mains… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

- Malfoy ?

Il prit un ton grave, et quand ses mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, Sasha eu l'espoir qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, ses yeux se mirent à briller, animés par la vengeance.

- Je sais qui est le responsable de la mort de Blaise.


End file.
